youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Oak
Dark Oak is a character from Sonic X and the main antagonist of the series' final season. He's the powerful leader of the Metarex, an army of bio-robots that scours the galaxy for the Planet Eggs, jewels that contain the life energies of their planets. He also kill Victoria Cullen and turn her evil 50 years ago. Appearance Dark Oak has one large, green eye and carries a golden sword. His armor is composed of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders. Powers and Abilities Dark Oak is by far the most powerful of the Metarex whose power surpasses even that of Super Sonic's, but his abilities are mostly unknown since he is never done much fighting onscreen. Aside from his weapon, all that's known about how he fights is that his speed is at least on a level comparable with Super Sonic's. He's an intelligent schemer, but he never seems to take defeating Sonic and his friends seriously enough to fight them himself. History Dark Oak first appears to challenge Super Sonic in orbit around Sonic's planet. Despite Super Sonic's seeming invincibility in his previous battles (Perfect Chaos, The Final Hazard etc.), he is unable to defeat Dark Oak. In order to prevent Oak from stealing the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic uses Chaos Control to send them away. As Sonic falls toward the planet, his power drained, Oak departs for space, revealing injuries Sonic hadn't noticed. His final act in that incident was to alert his forces to search for the Chaos Emeralds and to send a Metarex to remove the Planet Egg of Sonic's world. Later, Oak appears behind the scenes, scheming his enemies' downfall in secret. He dispatches Scarship, the space-faring Metarex, to kill them. After this fails, Dark Oak confronts Sonic and co. in a battle over the seven Chaos Emeralds at one of his fortresses, but they soon find that he was simply contacting them with a hologram. After the fortress where he was keeping the last two Chaos Emeralds was destroyed and the jewels scattered, Dark Oak declares that it was only a test. From that point on, Oak stays out of the limelight, dispatching his Metarex commanders in various attempts to kill Sonic and co. He also recruits Doctor Eggman as an ally, though Eggman later proves traitorous. Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat later discover the true identity of Dark Oak and the origin of the Metarex through a holographic account left by Cosmo's mother Hertia (alias Earthia in the dub). It seems that Dark Oak was once a male member of Cosmo's species named Lucas and their planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. Hertia wanted to leave the planet behind and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Later Hertia was alerted to the plants outside her palace dying and came to find Lucas stole the Planet Egg from his own planet to try and harness the power to attain their "beast form" for longer periods of time. Hertia called Lucas a traitor for destroying his own world to fight the enemy, and Lucas called Hertia a traitor for wanting to abandon the war entirely. Lucas vowed to crystallize the life force of all planets to build an army to combat their enemy and Hertia left him and his fellow rebels to fight for their lost cause. With a final act, Hertia ordered the remaining beasts killed along with the planet, and unleashed a nuclear strike that devastated their world. But unknown to her, Lucas survived, and he and his rebels became the Metarex. It was then that they vowed to fulfill the destiny of the universe by eliminating all life except plants and plant based creatures. His plan to do this is later revealed at galactic coordinates 000. At the end of a 1000 year period, Dark Oak arrives in time for a time/space anomaly to open. Using the energy released from an alternate dimension, he begins to construct a massive plant which will aid in the Forestation process. Using the Planet Eggs as a source of water and the Chaos Emeralds as a source of light, the two things most essential to plant growth, Dark Oak combines with his last two commanders to form a dragon-like plant entity with three heads known as Final Nova. He then absorbed all the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and supposedly grew even more powerful. Knuckles loaded the Master Emerald into the Sonic Driver, (Sonic Power Cannon in the 4kids dub) and killed 2 of the 3 heads that the beast had, but Dark Oak was still alive. Cosmo's mother, Hertia, told her that this was her time to act. Though Dark Oak made an attempt to suck the life out of everyone in order to make himself stronger, Cosmo was not affected because she and Dark Oak both came from the same species. She was able to give the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and Shadow, allowing them to assume their Super forms. They seemingly killed Dark Oak, but again he survived, albeit narrowly. Realizing that he was going to die, he created a massive gravity field (which even Super Sonic and Super Shadow couldn't break through), threatening to cause the Planet Egg to explode, destroying everything in the entire galaxy, (universe in the Japanese dub) intent on taking everyone down with him. Cosmo, in a self-sacrificing act, fused with Dark Oak and was able to immobilize Dark Oak with her power. Reluctantly Tails had no choice but to fire the Sonic Driver with Super Sonic and Super Shadow in it (though less in the dub, in the original Tails had a mental break down at the thought of killing Cosmo). Sonic attempts to use Chaos Control, but Shadow suddenly punches him in the stomach, causing Sonic to faint. Shadow then uses Chaos Control himself removing himself and the Planet Egg from the vicinity. He disappears and is presumed dead by everyone, but considering Shadow's immortality and frequent habit of almost dying and then returning, it is unlikely. The combined power of the hedgehogs killed the beast once and for all, and peace came to the galaxy once more. Dark Oak as Lucas the Seedrian Following Dark Oak's supposed death, (Japanese Version, he was transformed into a tree, talking to Sonic in 78th episode), Lucas was shown in a mysterious location, seemingly reformed and repentant. There, he was greeted by and departed with some form of Hertia. It is unlikely that he will appear again, but it is implied he is happy now because he is reunited with Hertia. Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Metarex Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Business Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Deceased Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Robots Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:About Males